The present invention relates to an improved computer main board case, and more particularly to a structure for easily pulling out the computer main board and a structure for easily assembling and disassembling the components of the computer main board case.
It often takes place that a personal computer user replaces central processing unit (CPU ) as necessary so as to promote the function of the computer. Therefore, it is quite necessary to design the computer main board case with a structure enabling the user to easily draw out the main board with the CPU from the computer main board case. In addition, in accordance with the different requirements of the consumers or in response to the varied price of the CPU on market, the computer manufacturers often will not insert and mount the CPU on the main board. This is left to the retailer or wholesale merchant who according to the order of the customer installs the CPU on the main board and then deliver the personal computer product to the customer.
In order to satisfy the above two requirements, it is important to such design the computer main board case is such designed as to be easily assembled and disassembled so as to facilitate installation of the CPU on the main board or replacement of the CPU.
FIGS. 1 to 3 show a conventional measure in which the insertion depth and strength of the main board on the riser card connector socket are quite large. The pivot pins 89 of two sides of a rotary handle 80 are respectively pivotally connected in the pivot holes 90 of a slide bar 88. When extracting the main board 82 out of the insertion socket of the connector 84 of the riser card 83, the handle is rotated in the direction of the arrow 91, making the unplugging member 81 abut against the edge of the computer case so as to extract the main board 82 out of the insertion socket of the connector 84 of the riser card 83. Under limitation of the extremely small gap between the main board 82 and the computer case, the length of the unplugging member 81 to the handle 85 is very short. This leads to a short operation distance of each rotation of the handle 85. However, the the insertion socket of the connector 84 of the riser card 83 has a quite deep insertion depth. Therefore, each rotational operation of the handle 85 can hardly effectively totally extract the main board 82 out of the insertion socket of the connector 84 of the riser card 83.
In addition, the slide channels on the main board case 86 are defined by four lugs 87 rather than continuous slide channels. This has no problem in pulling the main board 82 out of the main board case 86 from the installation position. However, when installing the main board 82 back into the main board case 86, it is difficult to perform the installation. This is because that when trying to slide the slide bar 88 into the non-continuous slide channels defined by the four lugs 87, it often takes place that the slide bar 88 can be hardly aligned with the lugs 87 and fail to be slided into the slide channels.
Moreover, the two slide bars 88 are separately independent components and interconnected with each other by four screws 92 respectively passed through the through holes 93 of the main board 82 and tightened in the locking holes 94 of the slide bars 88. However, the two slide bars 88 still are not integrally connected to form a single part. Therefore, when pulling the handle 85 for pulling out the main board 82 in the direction of the arrow 91, the slide bars 88 are unsmoothly slided within the slide channels defined by the lugs 87.
Also, in order to facilitate the assembly and disassembly of the computer main board case, a great number of tenons and mortises are employed. For example, the base frame for mounting the floppy disc drive and CD ROM is connected with the main board case by tenons and mortises. However, the existing base frame and main board case are associated a riding manner. In case of dropping, the base frame is apt to detach from the main board case. For solving this problem, the manufacturers of the main board case will additionally lock the base frame by screws to prevent the base frame from detaching from the main board case. However, this leads to the problem of difficult disassembly and assembly.